mEDieval time
by Harusora4
Summary: As the mEDieval world is taken over by the Dragon king, A Mage,Knight,and an Assassin must find eachother and band together to stop the king from destroying everything.
1. Chapter 1

**What another story! How could you Haru you don't have time for this DX well ya I don't but this idea was buzzing around my head and it wouldn't leave until I wrote at least the first chapter down, it will continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All rights reserved to the one who actually made them.**

* * *

**mEDieval Times**

It was quiet in the old mages castle. The only real noise that could be heard was the flipping of pages, and the soft flickering noise of a lit candle. The owner of the book was reading in the faint glow of the light from the candle, completely engrossed in his newest spell book, he had been reading it the second he got home, not thinking about anything else except for what new and interesting kinds of information he might find in the content of the book. He read at a ferocious pace, flipping through the pages as quick as he could, which for him was very fast, but he still made sure to absorb as much information from each page as humanly possible. It was his little knack, to read so fast and still be able to get so much out of the pages, his master had commented on this multiple times, telling him that if he read to fast he might just add to much to his brain and it would stop working. He doubted this, as long as there were still spells to learn and new forms to be taught he didn't want to stop learning, he figured that his brain was the same way.

He heard someone open the door behind him, but he didn't let that distract him from his reading.

"Edd?" His master asked, trying to identify the person on the desk at such a late hour. "Are you still awake? Go to bed young wizard." He moved in behind him, trying to see what the book was about this time. He was reading up on earth magic and its different uses. He could have sworn that he already told Edd that earth magic was a median between defense and offense; it was one that he himself used often when in a fight.

Edd didn't respond at first, he was still trying his best to take in the last bit of the page before answering. "Yes, well I would really like to finish this book before I got some rest." Edd blankly stated, still reading his book and not even looking at his master. For that he received a small bop on the head.

"Ow," Edd hissed, then looked up at his master. "O, my apologies Arnold I was on a really interesting spell, I'll go to bed." He placed a bookmark on the page before he rushed off towards the bathroom. Arnold looked at the book one more time before he went off too, blowing the candle out and letting the dark return to the room.

* * *

The Large boy walked around the training dummy again, hitting it with his wooden sword multiple times as he moved. He wasn't the fastest in his castle guild, but he was defiantly the strongest, his blows were so loud that they echoed all across the training ground just outside of the castle. Besides the most obvious noise which was the loud _whacks_ that followed his blows, were the thunderous claps that followed each one.

"Come on Edd, just 20 more, and you can go clean yourself up!" His commander instructed, clapping louder and louder. "Not like you clean up anyways, but you get what I'm saying."

Edd struck at the dummy harder until his 20 reps were finally over, he then collapsed on the ground almost instantly falling asleep. Ed had been doing this since the sun had risen. His commander leaned over and pat him on the back.

"That'll do boy, that'll do." He soothed, smiling slightly at the sight of his apprentice, and remembering when he was a young boy training so hard and would get tired. "Here, I'll help you up." He pulled Ed's arm over his shoulder and walked into the castle, leaving the dark to go back in the warm glow of the castles lights.

* * *

"There!" one of the angry villagers yelled, pointing at the boy who was jumping from roof to roof. "That's the boy who stole our gold!"

"It's Eddy!"

"Is he really that young?"

"Get him!"

There was no way they were going to get to him while he was jumping, but there was a huge difference between angry villagers and skilled guards, and boy were they mad. One shot an arrow at him, which he grabbed by the shaft before it hit him. That's how skilled he had become, a life like his required skills like his, and he fit the roll perfectly. He crossed another gap between 2 buildings; there were some guards who were still keeping up with him on the bottom. Fat chance! There was no way they were going to stay with him, this was his 4rth time stealing from this part of the city and they still hadn't put up better security. The most they had were guys with bows that ran slower than a wounded dog.

Eddy jumped up along the tower until he was at the top of it. He looked down at the guards, they were taking the wrong turn to another building like complete idiots, he smirked. Eddy stood on the ledge and looked over at the full moon. It was a bright light that he wanted to go too like a bug driven to a flame, but unlike the bug Eddy knew what would happen if he went back to the light. He would burn.

So he turned around, flipping his hood over his head and moving his cloak so it covered the rest of his body. He jumped down the tower until he saw a dark alley to go into, he went back into the dark, letting the light stay behind him.

* * *

"Ok so you read 3 books yesterday," Arnold sighed, looking over at the books that were neatly stacked at the end of the table. "What did you read about anyways?" He turned to face his apprentice.

Edd's smirk was apparent on his face, "Well I read up on the 4 main guilds on this side of the earth, and what kind of power they hold." his smile widened, and he became more giddy, making him look younger than he already was. "where the Master guild usually deals in training knights, they also use a magic like source of power known as 'inner force', Also Tide as you know which is one of the so called 'run down' guilds actually used the same kind of magical force called 'assassins wisp'.

Arnold laughed lightly before he spoke, "Ya, I read up on that easy stuff when I was about your age too, I already know that only a select few are gifted with the ability to use such magical force."

Edd seemed to become sad; he was pretty excited to tell Arnold what he had learned from those books.

He was about to walk back into the vast library that was at the castles disposal, but his teacher stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Good job though, I'm glad to see that you've taken an interest in other forms of magic, you're becoming a more powerful wizard by the day."

Edd's face lit up. On rare moments like this, when Arnold actually complimented him for reading always made the while day seem so much better. He wasn't used to receiving such high compliments so all he did was bow slightly and say a quick "thank you" in return.

"Your very welcome my apprentice, now we have to go outside the guild today I got word from the high order that they need our assistance."

The high order was the selected few wizards in the Elton guild that were picked to command the others in the area, when it came down it that's where every wizard wanted to end up including Edd who knew with such power he could change the Elton guild in the best of ways.

Edd walked into his room to put on his mage uniform as he called it, which consisted of an orange robe top that was kind a loose on him, also has purple pants that were tied together to his black shoes. He made sure to straighten up in the mirror so he would look good in front of the council who were going to assign them their mission. He moved his pointy black wizard hat, the one he always wore, on his head to a more proper position. Lastly came his staff, it was a regular staff with a green gem on the top of it signifying which kind of magic he used.

"Let's get going my young apprentice." Edd heard his teacher call; he walked to the door and opened it.

The mage and his apprentice walked down the city to its heart, the Elton council castle. They had to go through many kinds of guards to finally reach the council gathering office. Edd's heart always raced a little when he got closer to the doors that would open to reveal the council members all sitting in the circle around the room as if they were judging you for an execution (which they did on occasions). When his teacher opened the large doors, they both walked in to be greeted by the 5 older gentlemen. He gave a quick bow, as did hid teacher before they spoke.

"Ah master Arnold. This must be the young apprentice we've heard so much about," One of the council said, giving Edd a comforting smile.

Edd was glad that he had his hat to cover his small blush, he had no idea that his teacher had talked about him to the council.

His motion only seemed to encourage them. "All of us have heard great things about you, and we've all seen the grades you get in your wizard training. You defiantly have potential to be a great wizard one day." This had caught Edd by surprise, because the head of the council had said that. Again he blushed; the head of the council rarely spoke yet here was complimenting Edd.

"t-thank you head council l-leader," He bowed again to show how thankful he was.

He smiled, a warm one that only someone who had been through many years could give. "Well now that we've embarrassed your poor apprentice let's get on to the task at hand," those words stopped all the fun, and it was back to work for them, they were serious now.

"The council has gotten word from the farmers in the outskirts of this city, that there have been some mysterious events happening near the Rinwood forest."

"If I may interrupt, like what?" Arnold asked, looking at the council member that was talking.

"Well we got a report that one said there was fire shooting up at night, and also that they heard roars that didn't sound like any animal they had ever heard."

"Hm sounds interesting, well then we'll be on our way." with that, they hurried outside towards the fields.

They walked in silence, just the way Edd liked it. He could think a lot better when he walked in silence without questions or any kind of compliments to throw him off his usually train of thought. When they got to the outskirts of the city Edd got a full view of the forest from atop the cliff they were on. It was a large forest that seemed to be dense with trees, Edd couldn't see any kinds or farms or clearings anywhere in the forest, he wondered how they would find whatever the weird creature was. His question was answered when the earth seemed to rumble beneath them and a fire spewed out of a hole in the ground like a geyser, somewhere to the west of the forest.

Edd shook long after the rumbling ceased, whatever had shot that fire was defiantly big, really big. Arnold seemed unfazed by whatever had caused that, and walked forward without even looking at Edd, that made him a little happy he didn't want his master to seem his literally shaking in his boots, he followed close by Arnold, making sure that if anything happened he'd be close by to help.

The forest was alive with small noises of the animals. Edd heard the chirping of the bird somewhere in the distance, a frog croaking in the bog to his left, and even a woodpecker hitting the small oak tree. It made him feel more peaceful even though he was going to go fight whatever was scaring him to no ends. The walk didn't take as long as Edd would have thought and when they got to the hole Edd's eyes widened.

It was huge. It looked like a meteor had come down and hit the ground, except it looked perfectly circular, and the dirt still looked charred. Edd tread carefully around the circle, inspecting it to the best of his ability. A part of him was tempted to look down the hole to see what was shooting the fire, but he didn't know when that would happen and he might end up losing a head, something that he intended to keep.

Arnold walked around it as well, inspecting it in the same way Edd was, but something in his eyes looked off to the young mage. He turned to fully face his student.

"Ok apprentice, the next time the fire shoots out I need you to jump in and shoot as much air under yourself as you can, just in case another fire burst comes out." his master instructed.

"What about you?" Edd asked, though he was already hoping for an answer that involved his master following right behind him.

"I will wait up here and join you after I've reported what our findings are."

Edd tried to think of another way for the plan to work, but Arnolds seemed to be the best way for the council to know and for him to get some snooping done at the same time. He breathed in; trying his best to calm himself before the fire came and he made a rash and bold move.

He hated doing that. The risk, the challenge, the heart pounding feeling that spread across his body and made his hands sweaty. It all just fed the fear the crept up on him from behind and made him slip up on the most desperate of moments, it was the reason he wasn't a full-fledged wizard and still an apprentice. He just couldn't cope under stressful situations like this one, he was scared to fail and jeopardize the whole mission.

But he took a deep breath and looked towards the hole. It didn't take long before the fire shot out of the hole again, and even as it was shooting out Edd was running towards it, counting the seconds until it stopped, and he was ready to go in.

"Be careful my apprentice!" He heard Arnold call behind him, and when he was a couple of feet away from the hole and it stopped, he jumped in.

He slowly floated down to the bottom by using his air magic and when he got to the bottom his breath seemed to freeze. He couldn't even speak, but the thing that stood in front of him had no trouble with that what so ever.

"Hello chosen one."

* * *

**And here it is! Not as long as I wanted, but I think it's pretty good and my first cliffhanger ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: All over

**A/N: I have done it! Finishing the second chapter of this was quite difficult but I was trying to get both the other Ed's into this as well and in the end I couldn't really do it, but they will be in later chapters. So we'll have to wait a bit to let Ed and Eddy join the story. I'm sorry DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Ed's characters or cartoons…..I just want them.**

**All over**

It wasn't the dragon that Edd noticed first. To his surprise, it really wasn't the dragon that he had focused on when he walked into the cave.

The room was cold.

He thought that if a fire breathing giant monster was in a cave that it would at least prefer the cave to be very warm to accommodate its element. It was actually funny to him that he was just standing there looking up at this dragon and the only thing that he was thinking about was the temperature of the cave. He would have probably laughed his head off if he wasn't so frozen in absolute fear. The dragon stared down at him with its yellow eyes; it had deep red scales that seemed to glisten in the small light that entered. Every time he let out a breath, steam came out in giant wafts. For some reason that's when Edd decided to scream.

"GOOD LORD!" He jumped back into the wall and tried his best to use his magic to let the earth surround him, but he was just too scared to focus on anything but the eyes that followed him around the room.

"W-w-w-what are you?….I mean how are you….your supposed to be extinct." He breathed; the only real sound that echoed was his words in the cave and the occasional dripping noise of water.

"Of course we are, only the chosen one may see me."

It talked back. It wasn't supposed to do that. The dragons voice was deep and booming, but the way he used it (by the sound of his voice he thought it was a guy) it was quiet and echoed softly. He wasn't really even moving his mouth either; the words just seem to come out with his breath. Edd almost fainted after hearing his words.

"D-did you just talk?"

He laughed at the question. It was a booming noise that made some of the rocks fall to the floor.

The dragon seemed to smile. "O human, you have so much to learn in the ways of magic." He opened his mouth a little wider, to show 2 rows of razor sharp teeth. "It's funny how you have so long to go, and yet you are a chosen one." He stretched and slowly got up on all fours. Edd shrunk closer to the wall.

Even though he was afraid his curiosity demanded answers. "What do you mean chosen one?" it was a question that hung in the air as the dragon moved to the side to reveal a stone tablet that had print on it that not even Edd had ever seen.

"Touch the tablet human." He was instructed, but he just looked at the dragon. He didn't move from the wall at all.

"I will not ask again human!" He roared, Edd didn't remember when he had run so fast in his life, but he got to the tablet in record time, and as his hands floated just inches above the tablet he wondered what he was getting himself into.

He touched the tablet and instantly he felt something flow into him. At first he welcomed the feeling, it felt like a breeze that was moving through him, but as time passed he began to hear whispers of something in his mind.

"_The first is the one that can hear my voice. _

_Because the world needs him, and not by choice."_

He looked over to his side, but there was no one there. The words had sounded so close.

_The second is the one who's running away. _

_Not because he's scared, but to save the day."_

Again he looked, but again there was nothing there. He heard it loud and clear but it sounded like it was echoing in the cave, or in his mind.

"_The third is the one who says many words._

_But when in the dark in barely seen and not heard."_

He must have been going crazy; the voices weren't from one direction they were from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. This was impossible, it was simply impossible.

Those lines kept repeating over and over again in his head. It was as if someone was speaking right next to him, whispering the words. He covered his ears but it didn't help at all, if anything it made it worse. The words just didn't stop, and he didn't understand it at all. There would be certain words that would stand out, like background noises to the phrases. They would say 'chosen ones', 'Tide and Masters Guild' and that he had to 'reunite them' but who were they? What was going on? He was too confused and eventually he just fell to the ground. Right before the voices finally stopped and he could slightly hear again, two faces popped into his head and burned themselves in his memories. One was of someone who had jet black hair and dark brown eyes that seem to stare into his soul, he didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy. His face held experience, but also sadness, it was the saddest things Edd had seen. The other was the exact opposite, he had a big goofy smile on his face, and ginger hair that made him look even more innocent.

"Have you heard what the tablet means human?" He asked, as if everything that lead up to him on the ground meant nothing, he was starting to get tired of being called human as well.

"I don't understand," his voice was raspy, had he been screaming?

"That's why I am here. I've been waiting for some time now to finally meet with you." The dragon said, Edd couldn't tell if he was sad or not. "To put it simply for you human, you are one out of the three chosen ones."

He kept hearing that, but it still didn't make any sense to him. "Chosen for what?" He snapped, he was getting quite tired of this game.

The dragon's eyes narrowed on him. "You are chosen to kill the only other thing that is more powerful than all the other dragons." The tablet glowed again, and some kind of visual guide popped up to reveal a menacing looking human, if even that. The person had wings on their back, with a dragon's tail and even their eyes. "This man's name is Gaberiel. Or the 'dragon king' as most call him now."

Edd knew who that was. He was the leader of the Dragon eye guild; recently they had been heard to have been trying to take over the other guilds. They had successfully taken large parts of land that were close to the guilds, but not close enough to actually trouble them.

"I have heard of this man." He didn't understand where this was going, Edd had seen pictures of the man and he looked nothing like a dragon at all.

The dragon laughed again. "No you have not, how do you think he's been able to take land so quickly?" Edd couldn't really tell, but the dragon could have been looking at him as if he was dumb.

Edd was about to answer, but he didn't have one. The dragon was right, Gaberial had been taking over land at an exponential rate, and lately he had been hearing that he sought out the mages guild, since his castle was on the very far outskirts of the guild, then it made no sense for him to worry so much about it. He felt a ping of selfishness and began to hate himself for not studying further into the matter.

The dragon shook his head slowly. "Humans…only worried if it affects them."

Edd took great offense to this, sure he been selfish but there was no need to go and blame the whole human race for it. "I apologize for my own actions." He started, but he felt like he really needed to get back to the main subject. "What do you mean one of three though?"

He cleared his throat, or just growled. "Ah, yes. There are two others that you will find around the guilds that will help you in your journey. You will need both of them if you wish to beat Gaberiel."

He wasn't exactly agreeing to going on this 'journey' but he was curious and that kept him going as he asked. "How will I know if they are the other chosen ones? The tablet was not very specific." The dragon looked into his eyes and it was like a realization for Edd, while they had been talking it didn't really occurred to him that he was, indeed, talking to a dragon. Sure he was scared at first but as they had been chatting away he had just blacked out the fact that there was a dragon.

Red scales glistened slightly as he got up and walked over to Edd, who backed up in the wall again. This time though he didn't stop walking. He got so close that Edd could feel the heat coming off of him and his breath beat against him slightly. The dragon lifted a claw and seemed to be pointing one in his direction and slowly moved it towards Edd's hand. There was nothing he could do as the claw got closer and closer, his reflexes took over and he covered his face with his hands. What he felt next was a burning sensation on his palm when the claw touched it, but that was it. He opened his eyes and looked at his sweaty palms. His right one looked perfectly normal, it was his left that had a weird looking cross on it, each end was pointed though and it wasn't very noticeable, you could really only see it if you knew it was there. Edd knew it was there, that's why it slightly annoyed him to have it.

"What did you do to me?" He questioned, still looking at his palm.

"It's a gift, whenever you make direct contact with another chosen one, the mark on your hand will glow." Edd didn't like that he referred to it as a gift. To him it was some sort of curse, it meant that he was bound to this adventure in some way. One that he didn't want to be a part of to begin with.

The dragon was still looking at him, his gaze piercing and unrelenting. Edd began to slither across the wall towards the hole. He wasn't stopped when he got there. They eyed each other for a while; Edd just didn't want to do it. It wasn't who he was, adventures and life threatening events that would affect the whole world, the other 2 chosen ones could do it on their own couldn't they? but how would they know without him? Maybe they saw other dragons like he did, but then why the gift on his palm? This was just too much that he didn't want. He floated back to the surface whispering the words as he left.

"I just….cant."

When he got back up Arnold was waiting for him patiently. There was a smile on his face when he saw his young apprentice. He looked like he was still waiting for the message to come back because he was just sitting there on a rock looking up every now and then.

"What do you have to report, my apprentice."

He didn't know why, but he started to cry and fell to his knees. He told Arnold everything about his encounter with the dragon, and nothing was left out. Arnold listened intently, he didn't want to rush over and help him, it wasn't his role as the master to encourage such weakness to be shown, but after a while he didn't care, he moved over and pat his apprentice on the back. He was truly scared; this wasn't something that should have happened, Edd had done no wrong and yet here he was being chosen by some mystical force to go on a journey that would save the world. He didn't want that for his apprentice, a part of him had always imagined Edd and him going on to study magic and become stronger together.

"I can't do it though…" He sniffed. It was a sad sight to see. His eyes were red, his mouth quivered slightly and he just looked defeated.

That's when Arnold did something that he had never really done before, he hugged Edd. It was a tight embrace that surprised the young apprentice. "Do not be afraid, I will help you overcome whatever crosses your path."

Those words comforted him, made him feel so safe that he no longer remembered why he was crying, he wrapped his arms around Arnold and sniffed one last time. It was a hug that he long awaited, he wasn't a very touchy person but after so many years of not being hugged it was nice to finally receive one.

It lasted just as long as Edd would have wanted it to the ending left him feeling cold. Arnold looked sympathetically at him and then reached out to help him up, Edd took his hand gratefully. Before they left Arnold took a look in the hole, but when he came back up he said nothing was there that he could see, Edd wanted to go down and see where the dragon had gone off to but he wasn't in the spirit of it. They walked back to the castle without a word. If anything could cure the pounding in Edd's head it was a good cup of tea and a book. He got that and more. Edd had sat down with Arnold in the dining hall table. He had his tea in one hand and a finished book in the other. Arnold closed his book and looked over at the apprentice.

"How have you recovered from the meeting with the dragon?" He asked, careful not to set Edd off, he was still a ball of emotions at the moment. Arnold was the best person to talk to when one's head was clouded with many things.

Before Edd answered he looked at his hand. "I….really don't know," He wasn't used to saying that, but he couldn't define the way he felt. He was sad that he turned his back from the dragon that was in need of the chosen 3. Yet he was happy to be walking away from the responsibility of it all, but didn't that make him a coward? "It's complicated, I feel like I'm the opposite of a hero and yet….im ok with it."

Arnold nodded slowly at that response. "Do you not think you're ready for it, or is it that you just have no desire to be a hero."

Edd thought about that one for a while. While being a hero enticed him he simply wasn't suited for the task of not only watching his own back, but watching others as he went off to save people he didn't even know, and not just them the world. That huge responsibility alone was enough to leave him breathless. "I'm just not ready to protecting a world of people, to have their hopes and dreams on my back."

"You keep saying 'I' as if you will be the only one fighting for the world," Arnold answered, his gaze fixed on Edd. "There will be two others fighting with you if the prophecy is right, and I know for a fact that out of everyone in this guild, that you would be the most suited for such an adventure."

Edd was taken aback by what his master had said. Not only did what he imply mean that he thought that Edd should do it, but that he believed in the silly old prophesy. "But master, surly there is some mistake. You of all people should know that I'm just not suited for this kind of mission." He wanted Arnold to agree with him, he really did, because if his master said that he wasn't ready then he would know for a fact that he just wasn't suited for it.

"I know you want me to say yes, but personally after seeing you grow and adapt to so many changes your whole life." Arnold let out a breath before he continued, almost like he was choosing his words. "You are ready my apprentice, it's time to let go of your training with me. I didn't know you were one of the chosen one, but you have been chosen and it must have been for a reason." Arnold saw the look on Edd's face and it almost killed him, he had never seen his apprentice looked so drained and defeated before.

Edd felt like crying but he felt to emotionally drained to do so. He just sat there looking down at the table wood and trying to count every crack in it.

Arnold placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "I know you don't want this, but like I said before. I know for a fact that you're ready. If anyone I know it would be you that could save this world, you were chosen out of millions of people because you're special and unique. I believe in you so you should also believe in yourself." He walked away to his bed after saying those words.

Edd sat there for quite some time before blowing out the candles and lying in his bed. Sleep didn't come quickly but when he was finally dozed off there wouldn't be anything that would wake him up.

Except an attack.

He woke to the smell of something burning and instantly grabbed his staff, which was always close at hand. He took a couple steps when the door to his room exploded and the whole room seemed to fall apart. He fell with brick and concrete and used his wind magic to move himself before anything hit him. He rolled on the cold grass and looked up at the castle.

It was in shambles, the walls were broken and crumbled, the flag that Arnold had made on the top was burning in the wind, pieces of it were scattered as each breeze blew. Something grabbed his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin, but when he looked up it was only Arnold, he was glaring at something else.

Through the smoke and ash Edd got a good look at the person who was standing right by the burning flag and instantly knew who it was. The dragon king.

"Ah, if it isn't Arnold," His eyes, those were the things that Edd would never forget, those yellow eyes that shouldn't ever be on a human. He had just seen them on the dragon from before. They didn't even glance at him, they were fixated on Arnold. "I've been looking for the chosen ones, and if anyone it would have to be the master of the elements that was chosen."

"You're correct I am one of the chosen one." Arnold said, not even looking over at Edd. The wind was knocked out him with their words alone. Arnold was lying to keep Edd safe and he wanted so bad to call him a liar and speak the truth so the battle didn't happen, but fear kept him quiet once again.

It was a standoff that Edd knew he shouldn't be a part of even though it was about him, and because of that he stood there anyway with his staff raised, there was no way he would let his master take on someone like him alone. Arnold didn't even look when he talked, but he sounded desperate.

"Edd, get out of here now…"

The words hurt. Not because he wanted him gone, but because he knew something was wrong. Arnold never talked like that, and he only called him Edd when there was something terrible wrong. He stood there staring at him for some time and took a step next to him. This would be the first time he didn't listen.

He raised his staff in front of him and got in his stance. "Arnold I won't leave you here to take on a monster of his caliber."

Arnold pushed Edd hard to the side just as a giant fireball hit and exploded where they stood. It was so fast that Edd had no time at all to react, even after he was pushed he just stared dumbly at the crater that was in the ground.

"Arnold!" He finally yelled out, he scrambled up and ran towards the spot. He heard a crack behind him and then was pushed by a gust of air as another explosion echoed behind him. He rolled and skid about 20 feet before he was able to regain himself to see Arnold shoot a bolt of lightning at Gaberiel. He side stepped it with little to no effort. Arnold wasn't done yet, he moved the rock of the castle that Gaberiel was still standing on and it fell instantly, for a moment he didn't move at all, and before he could unfurl his wings another lightning bolt hit him. Arnold didn't let up; he rushed over and struck again and again, showering lightning from the sky.

Edd covered his head as debris fell from the blasts. His ears rung with the immense sound that the lighting made, he had never seen Arnold use such power before; he didn't know elemental wizards could even use lightning. When the smoke finally cleared, he rubbed his eyes before peeking through his hands at the giant crater in the earth, even then Arnold used the rest of his magic to move the earth so that there was no longer a crater, and it looked as if nothing had happened. Edd got on his feet to examine the area and just as he took the first step lava exploded out where the hole used to be. It was so hot that Edd felt it from the distance he was at and that was quite far. The earth shook and rumbled, it knocked him back on his bum as he toppled over and was practically thrown around.

Gaberiel emerged from the lava, looking unimpressed, but there were spots on him where he was charred. "Very nice," He said, actually sounding quite impressed. "I expected nothing less from the master of elements himself."

Arnold clenched his jaw, something that Edd had never seen him do before in battle. "I should have guessed that you would attack the outer part of the Elton guild first, that way you could establish a base and build up your troops to fight the rest of the guild." He smiled, but it looked forced. "The Elton guild is too large for you to take it down as quickly as all the others. It's one of, if not the best guild in the world."

The dragon king laughed and shot another fire bomb at him, but Arnold quickly flew in the air to avoid it, this would be a fatal mistake. The air was a place for dragons, not wizards. Gaberiel unfurled his wings again and quickly flew off towards Arnold at a ferocious speed. The older mage had no time to react as a clawed hand tried to pierce his heart. At the last second he twist his body and the hand went through the right side of his chest. Edd almost fainted at the amount of blood that he saw spill from Arnolds wound, he was clutching the spot but it still seeped from his hands slowly. He mumbled some magic and the bleeding had stopped, but for how long?

The king flew gracefully down, but as soon as his feet touched the solid earth it wrapped itself around him and a water blast struck him square in the face. It didn't faze him at all, he spat some water out but besides that the young wizard's magic had no effect. It was as if in that moment Gaberiel had actually noticed that Edd was there, he smiled, it was a sharp toothy one. He spat fire in the Wizard in training, but with rage that he didn't know possible he was able to put his staff in-front of him and block it. The pure power knocked him off his feet, but he wasn't hurt at all.

"That wasn't much of my power kid, if that was enough to hurt you then you might as well run along."

Edd got up again, he aimed his staff at the man and released all the magic he could into one perfectly executed elemental blast. All 4 of the elements that he controlled went flying towards the dragon king. When it hit him there was a huge explosion and Edd only had enough time to cover his eyes.

When he was able to open them again Gaberiel was standing over him, his eyes piercing and strong. Edd jumped back and held his staff with both of his hands. It would have been stupid to call this guy an unordinary enemy; he was simply just a monster.

The yellow eyes stared back at him and he froze, there was nothing he could do, it was all over. He let his staff drop slightly; there was no reason to really fight something of this power. Compared to him Edd was nothing, he had lost.

Something made a rumbling behind him and earth shot up in all directions, hitting Gaberiel instantly. He let out a grunt, something that Edd hadn't really paid attention to the whole battle. He was thrown back and flew again; he looked at both Edd and Arnold. He raised his hand to shoot another fire blast, but something happened to it, the scales that were on it during the whole battle started to burn off showing hints of skin under all the dragon armor. The fire ball flickered and finally disappeared entirely, he cursed under his breath and started to fly away but he looked back at the two wizards, giving them one last menacing glare before he flew off.

Edd almost let out a sigh, but Arnold collapsed to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. He rushed to his side and almost threw up again at the sickly sight of his master. He was on his back with the wound now starting to bleed again. His face was so pale it almost looked like he was a ghost, and blood spotted his lips and cheek. Edd was afraid that if he touched him that he would die right in front of him. Either way that might happen though.

Arnold's eyes looked at him, or through him. "My apprentice, you don't know how proud you've made me over the years. I couldn't ask for a better apprentice, no a better friend to accompany me in the castle." Edd didn't want to hear it, these were the words of a dying man, and there was no way Arnold could die. "I've loved you like a son and I'm sorry I'm leaving you at such a young age, but do not lose yourself with my death my apprentice I need you to stay strong and protect the world that your old master loved so much."

Edd was astonished that his master still wanted him to be a chosen one. He grabbed Arnolds hand as lightly as he could but his master seemed incoherent to the touch. "Please. Please don't die Arnold, I can't take it. I can't…..just please." He begged and begged, saying please over and over again. Even after Arnold had let out his last breath and let go of life all he did was continue saying please.

It took him a little longer to finally figure out he was dead. "No….." he whispered, or maybe he hadn't said a word at all. He didn't know and didn't care. He cried, screaming as loud as he could in the light of the moon. There was no reason to try to hide that he was sad, no reason to stay strong, because there was no one around to stay strong for. His master was dead. He kept crying and screaming and the scar on his palm lit up. He didn't care, it was the reason his master had died, because of him and the stupid prophesy. He couldn't stop crying even as the light grew brighter and brighter, it was a curse.

Ed looked into the night sky and wiped sweat off his forehead, after another day of practice he had worked up quite a sweat, as usual, and he liked it. He was getting stronger. He smiled but it wasn't long lasting, a tear ran down his face, then another, and another. They wouldn't stop, he felt so much sadness that he couldn't bear it and he broke down crying. His commander walking in and when he saw Ed crying hurried over to him.

"What's wrong Ed?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

The knight sniffled and cried, tears spilling out of both his eyes. "I….don't know, something's just wrong, something's really wrong." He didn't stop crying, he didn't think that he ever would.

Eddy smiled as he watched the men deliver piles of gold onto the ship. With his newest scam in mind he could get as much gold as he wanted and it would last him for a very long time. This would be the greatest scam of his life and there was no way he would stop. That is until a single tear fell down his face and lightly hit the ground. All of a sudden he didn't want to take the gold, and he shakily stood up and walked away. He pulled his hood over his face and wondered where the sudden grip of sadness came from; not like he cared, because he only let that one tear fall.

Why did it hurt so much to hold the others back?

**I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. I can't really say much about it without giving things away. Please review or I will cry. ;3; O but I will explain why Arnold couldn't see the dragon I'm not gonna let that huge part stay out of the story XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

**Ya! I was super busy and still got this chapter done. Can't wait to see what you guys think of this one, it's starting up right now! The Edventures begin! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ed's cartoon or any of the characters, but if I did I would look in the mirror every day and brag about it.**

* * *

** Chapter 3-Recovery**

Edd walked slowly. There was no reason for him to go quickly anymore. His staff felt so heavy that he dragged it with him while he went. He knew where he was going to go, to the only place that he could, the place that he hated so much, but now would probably be the thing that saved him. He felt like he was in a kind of trance as he walked, everything seemed to be going slower, and every noise was louder. Tears still fell from his face, but they were numb to his cheeks and he didn't really care if he couldn't see as well. There was one thing he was positive about, one thing that kept him walking, he knew for a fact that if he fell he wouldn't have the emotional strength to get back up. So he trudged on through the gloom of the grey sky, he was just lucky it wasn't raining. He didn't think he could go at all if it did. It was weird how his brain kept showing him images of Arnold at the most random times. Sometimes his mind would be blank, but then a memory of Arnold would come to life and the tears would keep coming, they were just flashes of his face, and that's what made them so sad, because they were only flashes now not the real thing. When he finally made it to his destination he looked down at the giant of a hole he had discovered, he didn't know how he'd get down, he didn't have it in him to use magic. After some time of prepping himself up, he practically fell down the hole and landed with a thud, he laid on the soft ground, he couldn't get up. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he awoke some time later, feeling a little more refreshed. He slowly sat up and leaned on the wall of the cave, he looked around but all he could see was the tablet. Edd sat there for the longest time, waiting for the dragon to show up, it was the tablet that held his attention and out of curiosity he decided to walk towards it. The tablet began to glow and shimmer brightly, Edd squinted to watch it and an image appeared from it. It was the dragon; it was lying down next to him.

"So you've called for me chosen one." The dragon dropped its head lower, just enough to get eye to eye with Edd.

It didn't take long for Edd to realize what had happened, the dragon had been an image from the tablet to explain to him about his duty as the chosen one, now that he had the design on his hand, he guessed that activated it as well. "I have, there's nothing I could do but come back." Another mental image of Arnold almost sent him into tears again, but a sense of pride kept them back, if he was a chosen one then that meant crying could wait. "My master wanted me to do this as his dying wish, I will beat the Dragon king, I swear." His voice wasn't his own, there was so much hatred in that sentence that he almost thought he was a demon of some sorts.

The dragon showed no kind of sympathy or at least none that Edd could detect. "Ah, I see. Then why come back to me? I've told you everything you need to know."

The earth rumbled at the rage Edd felt. "There's one thing you still haven't told me," He looked at the Dragons eyes and the reflection he saw off of them wasn't one that he could ever imagine, it was the saddest and scariest thing he had ever seen, it was who he was now. "How do I kill the Dragon king?"

It took all of Edd's willpower to look at the dragon, but he didn't seem to have to exert the same kind of force. "His weak spot is the chosen ones, there is none other who could stop him, he has no weakness but you three."

Edd considered the idea and sighed, he was tired of riddles, they were giving him a headache. He began to walk away from the dragon and then stopped. "Just to let you know, I hate being the chosen one, I've lost everything already and it's just started." Tears began to build up and fall from his face; he was too tired to hold them back anymore. "I've got nothing else to fight for, how do I keep going when I have nothing?" He floated up before the dragon could answer with another stupid riddle, he didn't want any of it anymore, he just wanted to mourn without having the responsibility of the world on him.

* * *

Ed took his sword and shield from the rack, there were goblins attacking the village nearby and his master and him had to go slay them. Ed already had his shiny silver armor on and now that he had his weapon and shield he looked the part of a Knight, except the emblem that was on his masters chest was not on his, he was still in learning.

"You ready for this, there will be about 20 of them and only 5 of us." His master pulled the face guard down, shielding him and only showing his eyes. "We're very short on knights today; supposedly there was an attack on the outskirts of the Elton guild."

This came as a shock to Ed, not many sane people would go off and go to close to the Elton guild, they were as strong as the Masters guild and that made them a very impressive guild. The 5 of them marched along the path; Ed was in the middle of the line while his master was in the front. It was a quick jog there until they got a good look at the village, there were small fires in some places and a little wreckage in others but it wasn't nearly as bad as Ed thought it would be, he had seen much worse in his days of training. When they entered, there were 3 main streets, so Ed went with his master while the others decided how they would split themselves up he could hear them arguing about it as he ran along. The two of them talked while they ran, they talked about strategies, what kind of monster they were going up against, and how they could deal with them. They stopped when they heard a scream and a man run out of his house, he was being closely followed by a giant of a goblin. Ed got his weapon ready the second he saw it, while his master had already had his sword out. One after another left the house and in total there were 5 of them that left the house, Ed wasn't afraid though he knew what he was getting himself into. He took on the 2 that were to the right, one had a club and the other had nothing so the favor in weapons was on his side. The one with the club swung towards his head and he crouched down to dodge, he heard the wind just above his head and swung his sword horizontally, he cut the beast, giving it a quick death. The other one saw this and leaped at him, he got hit hard, and he was just barely able to stay up. He lifted his sword high above his head as he twisted it around and stabbed the blade deep into the beasts back. It let out some kind of a scream and coughed up blood that got all over his shoes not that he cared though he had enough from so many other monsters it didn't even sicken him anymore. He turned to see that his master had finished up as well and was leaning on his sword.

"Nice work there, that slash could have been better, but besides that I liked it." He was always giving him advice when he battled, something that Ed took to heart.

He nodded and looked at his blood stained sword. "I know it wasn't a very good slash, but if I had my two handed sword I would have been able to cut him in half." He sounded a bit sick saying that, but he was a knight that's what they did.

His master laughed at that. "Kid you already mastered the two handed sword, I want you to be able to use a shield, it will actually save your life you know." They were wise words from experience, his master carried both types of swords on him, a long sword and a two handed sword that's just how strong he was.

They heard a scream of pain to the right of where they were and ran towards it. A man had been beaten to death and the goblin ran away scot free by the time they got there. Ed sucked in a breath; his comrade had died in battle. He unsheathed his knife and cut off the necklace the mane wore, he had known of the man back at the castle, he had a wife who would want the jewelry. The other two guards had made it and they walked off silently back to the castle. When someone died it always made him silent for most the day, it was a respect kind of thing and he hadn't said a word as he fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of someone taking a sword from his weapons rack, he looked over and saw the shadow of a very large man, without hesitating he jumped up and lunged at the man, hitting his elbow against the man's back sad to say the guy was wearing armor and all he really managed to do was knock him over in a loud crashing noise.

"W-whoa kid, easy there if I wasn't wearing my chest plate you really could have hurt me there." His master silently hissed. "Nice move though, I might use that when I fight dragons."

Ed tilted his head in shock, fighting dragons? "What do you mean?" he helped his master up and stared at him in the dark.

"I have to go, and no I'm not bringing you along, I've heard about this dragon king guy and I need to find him and bring him down, he killed a close friend of mine and I'm not letting him get away with it." He instructed, even in the dark Ed knew that determined look on his master's face.

"Who did he kill?" he knew it was personal and none of his business but he really wanted to know.

His master sighed and looked to the side before answering. "One of my longest friends Arnold, almost like a brother to me, that's why I'm going to find this dragon king and finish him off."

Ed felt a rush of sadness hit him. "But then why can't I come? I'd be great help I swear I wouldn't make that much noise." He wined, to the best of his ability he wanted to go.

His mentor shushed him sharply. "The guy took down one of the best mages in the world; do you really think I'd bring my apprentice to come help me fight him?"

Ed felt a little sad at that, he felt a lot weaker than before. "Ok, you'll be back soon right?"

His master ruffled his hair and then Ed felt a tension in the room that almost suffocated him. "Ed if I'm not back in a week don't look for me, I don't think I'll be coming back if it's been that long." He smiled like he was telling some kind of joke, a horrible joke that made Ed stand in front of the door and hold his fists up.

"No, you have to stay here and teach me, if you ran away and didn't come back I don't know what I would do." His voice never wavered, even though he felt like crying. He hoped that if he made the protest it would stop him. "You lost your friend and now you must be really sad, but imagine how it will feel for me if I lose you."

His master bent down a little and grabbed his shoulder; Ed considered throwing a punch, he knew whenever his master did that he was going to make a point. "Ed, he killed one of my best friends, I have to go over to the Dragon eye guild and put an end to him, not just for myself, but for my friend if I didn't do it, I wouldn't be me and you want me to be the same don't you?"

He knew it was a pride thing, and pride was everything to a knight. It was more than that though; it was revenge for a friend that had been killed by a monster. Ed knew nothing about the dragon king or what he was doing, but if he was strong enough to take down a world class mage, then only his master could take him down. He slowly backed away from door and gave a fleeting glance as his master left the castle with a massive group of knights who had been sent just for the special mission. They walked away without much sound, Ed didn't want them to leave, or even if they did he wanted to come with.

Ed's master walked away, his playful nature was left behind along with everything he held dear to him, He was lucky that Ed hadn't been out of the masters guild, if he did then he would know It took much longer than a week to get to the dragon eye; he wasn't planning on coming back.

* * *

There weren't many ways to get to the masters guild that Edd knew of, he had lived in Elton guild his whole life and traveling wasn't something he liked to do all that much. He was taking a stroll through a pretty small village, he had to go through a pretty vast forest and then go down a large river, he had a lot of walking to do. He had went through the rubble of the castle and found some money and even a pack to hold some items. So far all he had to his name was 100 silver coins, 3 potions and an elixir. The dragon had been no help to him, the only thing he could think of was listening to the tablet and going to the master's guild, then again all he had was a face to go by not like he really knew that name or where he was located in the very large guild. He was going by guesses and riddles at the moment. Which both increased the headache he already had, he was ok with it though it kept him from thinking about Arnold. He saw a small shop where they were selling dried food and other supplies, he decided to stock up for the upcoming journey. The shop owner looked in and gave him a smile, he didn't return it, he no longer knew how to. He picked out all the water and food that his pack could hold, once he bought it all and was packing it in the store clerk looked down at him and said something.

"You seem a little young to be going out with all that food, there a lot of dangerous monsters in the forest right by us that would love to get their hands, or whatever they have on all that food."

Edd disliked it when people called him young; he was 17 and fully capable of handling himself against monsters, all except the one he wanted the most. Instead of talking he lifted his staff up so the clerk could see, if that didn't mean he could fight, nothing did. The clerk slowly nodded but still looked worried as he walked out of the store, he should have been, the boy who walked wasn't in the right mind to fight at all. He wanted a fight; needed one at the moment, there was so much unexplainable rage that had lodged itself inside him. There was no stopping him as he walked into the forest. That is until he saw a small boy also run in. Edd groaned loudly and chased after the boy, he wouldn't have another death cloud his judgment, he stiffened slightly but kept running. When had he become so selfish? He had been thinking of himself since Arnold past away, the rage stayed with him but he had a better grip on it now that he realized something about himself. He was able to catch up to the kid quickly enough and when he finally got a good look at him he saw that he had a small knife on him. The kid stabbed it on the tree he was by and then noticed Edd standing there.

The kid backed away defensively and drew yet another knife from his other side. "Who are you, stranger?" he was trying to sound tough, but his legs were shaking.

Edd sheathed his staff on his back and held up his hands, showing that he was a good guy. Then again he didn't really know that himself. "I'm sorry, I saw you running here and I wanted to make sure you were safe, I didn't mean to scare you at all." The words were genuine and they made the kid lower his knife. "is there a reason you're stabbing the trees?"

He seemed to act tough, but then his lower lip quivered slightly and he fell to his knees. "I don't know what to do…" the kid whispered, dropping the knife on the ground and curling up in a ball. "They took everything, no more mama or papa; I have no idea what to do."

Edd knelt down beside the young boy, he inched away a little, but his looked stayed on the ground the whole time. Edd looked down at him he wanted to reach out and help the boy, the only problem was he had no idea how to, Arnold would know, but that option no longer remained. "What happened?" it was a dumb question to ask someone grieving, he knew because he could relate.

"I got separated from my mama and papa, knights took them while we were under attack, I was outside playing so I got left behind, and now I'm all alone." The kid still didn't cry, Edd respected the strength that the kid had. He thought about the dilemma he was in and then the kids. If knights took them, then they were most likely sent by the master's guild or if not the guild would still know which kinds of knights had his parents, Edd couldn't let the kid go on alone in the forest so he stood up and waited until the kid looked at him.

"If you want you can accompany me to the masters guild where we can both find the people we are searching for." Edd explained, he took two steps away from the boy to let him get up.

He looked at Edd with surprise, his face seemed to betray a lot of mixed emotions about the deal he was offered, Edd understood. How was the boy supposed to trust someone he just met, and travel with them? Edd had tried to prove he was a good guy, sure his first impression could have been better but he needed the kid to think quickly, his anger from earlier had not subsided and he would leave the kid if need be. He felt as if he was turning a new leaf when that thought entered his head, he really would leave the kid, and he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

The boy turned to him and held the knife towards him, Edd almost pulled out his staff, but the boy spoke before he could. "My name is Lyon; I'm a half elf that will aid you on your way to the Masters Guild, hero."

It surprised him that the kid was half elf, but seeing as his ears were pointed slightly Edd should have been able to catch on quicker, the boy wasn't that tall and had piercing hazel eyes and messy blond hair; he looked like the son of an elf. They were a respected race among all others and that's when Edd understood why Lyon was so strong even though he was lost. "My name is Edd you may address me as that." He was still embarrassed about being called a hero.

"Ok then Edd, so what do we do first, seeing as its starting to get late." He warned, looking up at the sky, Edd did the same and noticed that it was starting to get dark, and this wasn't a place to be when it got dark, more demons and creatures came out, Edd had expected this even in his rage sought after mind. He used some magic to move the earth, making a little underground tent for them.

They walked in and Edd shut the top of it, leaving them underground, there were small holes around the top that left them with some sort of air for when they slept. It was humid and harder to breathe than before, but it would suffice for the both of them as they hid from the dangers of the top.

As he closed his eyes on the hard earth 3 images raided his mind constantly, Arnold the first and most important of all of them, the red headed boy, and lastly the black haired guy. Out of all of them he was the one that Edd worried about the most, and he had no idea why.

* * *

"_There's a reason for this."_ Eddy thought, it was one that gave him purpose as he was being pursued.

Eddy sprinted across the street, expertly dodging the people, even if there weren't that many. The guards behind him were beginning to get left behind, they were even desperate enough to start throwing their swords and shields in a last ditch effort to get him, that was their mistake, and he took out two of his famous handmade throwing knives. He jumped and twisted his body so he could turn mid-air and threw them at the guards, one lodged itself into one of their shins the other hit the other guard in the thigh, both fell to the ground screaming in pain. Eddy didn't feel bad about it; it had to happen so that he could get away successfully. He rounded a corner and heard the familiar _'whoosh'_ of a weapon being swung; he ducked and leapt to the side just in time to avoid an axe cutting his neck and a kick going for his head. There were 3 guards this time and Eddy wasn't in the mood to fight, he got up slowly and tied the sack of gold to his belt. That's what these guys were after, Eddy had no idea where they got the gold, but all that mattered was that it was his now. He scanned the area, seeing a crate and more than enough room for him to jump to the roof that was near it. There was a reason he didn't go for it, because just as he shifted to move his target came into view, the knight ran up with his spear up and his helmet off, Eddy matched his face with the picture he had been sent a couple days ago, there was a part of Eddy that was sad to have met up with him, but the other part, the one that kept him going and alive, was indifferent.

He drew one of his two blades, it was a twin short sword without a hilt, but the silver blade gleamed in the moon light and the intriguing pattern that traveled up one side of the sword seemed to glow to the poor guards who would feel its wrath. Eddy didn't waist a second, as they observed his sword he got down low and sprinted towards them, one guard slashed down at him in a weak effort to finish him off but it was a simple step for Eddy and he sliced the man's chest. The sound of his scream was drowned out to Eddy's ears as he took down the other 2 guards effortlessly. The last one, his target, stumbled back and flimsily held his spear, in all his days of being a guard he had never seen someone so skilled, someone so deadly. Eddy pulled his hood over his head and sheathed his sword; he turned around and began to walk away, this life couldn't be his, this just wasn't his kind of life. He took seven steps away before he heard the guard sigh in relief, that's when he drew a throwing knife and launched it at the man's head, the knife was so quick that the man didn't even get a chance to open his eyes from sighing, it hit it target dead on, snapping the man's neck back as he fell to the floor.

But it was the only life he had left. He had to live it through, even if he hated it more than himself. He disappeared into the night without a word. His mission still wasn't done yet; leaping from building to building he was quickly able to get to the house he wanted. It smelled nice, like someone was baking something sweet, it was because of the smells and other reasons that he dropped down and took half of the gold out, dropping it on the people's porch and then knocking and running away. Tide was already in the worst kind of position for a guild to be in, he didn't care though, that house would always get the money they needed, then he went to the old church that still stood high and dropped the other half in front of there too, he repeated what he did to the other house and was gone in a second. It always made him feel good when he delivered all of his money, but his stomach didn't think so, he reached into his pocket and took a large bite out of the bread he had, then he walked over to the assassins guild entrance, of course it was a secret one. After finding the wall and the appropriate brick that he pushed to open the secret entrance he walked in and closed it, he was greeted by several other assassins, each looking deadlier than the last, Eddy wasn't afraid, he knew out of all of them he was the best, because he was better than all of the assassins. He wasn't here to prove his dominance though; Eddy walked past them all without even making eye contact with any of them and went into the profit room. He checked his locker to see the bag of gold that sat on it, his earnings for the kill tonight, he fought the urge to throw the bag of gold across the room as he picked it up and tied it around his belt. He needed this for weapon maintenance, knives, and most importantly food. He was sick to his stomach, this was blood money. Slowly he made his way to his room, he sat on his bed and opened the bag, looking at the gold that was inside, just looking at it without a thought in his mind or any other type of movement, the sadness from the day before hit him again like a steam roller. He was so done with this, but he said that every day, and apart of him refused to let him quit.

The part of him loved it too much.

* * *

**Whew! That was some writing for me seeing as I was doing this in parts and had to re-read it to remember where I was. Ug that was so bad of me, author mistake I'm sorry. I hoped you liked this chapter though, things are just getting started. **


	4. Chapter 4: Where they're going

**Yup i told you i wouldnt forget about this story! Its taken me ages to update it but i needed to get this chapter right, its kinda hard writing three different stories from three different locations, but not impossible to here it is! Enjoy and have a blast reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or any of the characters, but you see if i did id be living in a mansion with lots of fancy cheese.**

* * *

**Where they're going**

Lyon was sleeping soundly next to the fire that they had prepared, the small child reminded Edd of simpler times and more innocent thoughts, like when Arnold had first taken him out to see what magic he would be using, it had been frightening and extraordinary at the same time, a feeling that left him somewhat hollow as he stared at the fire. He lifted his hand and the fire began to move slowly, he moved the flames right then left and then they flickered slightly and went back to their original position, he still couldn't control the elements without his staff, he had heard of rumors of rare mages who could use their magic without their staff and Arnold had already told him he was one of them, but the skill was very difficult to learn and now that he had to teach himself it seemed all but impossible. He stared at the flames for a long time, thinking about the long journey he had ahead of him and how funny it was how peaceful it was now when inside him it was like a raging storm of emotions and doubt. He looked back over at Leon and smiled, at least one of them could sleep like that without a worry, he was happy that it was Lyon who was ok.

When Edd opened his eyes he saw Lyon making something with his back turned to him so he couldn't see. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep but he knew that there was a terrible taste in his mouth that refused to go away no matter how many times he smacked his lips. Lyon looked back at him with mild interest; he threw a water canteen at him and watched him as he took a drink. Edd licked his dry lips thanking him for his hospitality but Lyon just told him that he needed it more. They had been walking for two days now and supplies were starting to get low seeing as the forest they found themselves in was so large that finding a stream was difficult and hunting was starting to become scarce, If Edd tried to catch an animal he'd end up burning it and he couldn't control dirt or bark yet so it was hard for him to get one. Lyon on the other hand had took it upon himself to start up hunting, he had told Edd that since he was a half elf that hunting was something that had been taught to him his whole life, he was able to get them a lot of different food while Edd had been completely useless. He had tried many times to look for water but that last gulp of the drink had been their last and now they needed water desperately.

"Ok Lyon I'll try to use my magic again to find some water I'm sorry I've been so counterproductive." He sighed, there were many times when he had tried to look but he wasn't able to connect to nature like Arnold was, he had always tried to when Arnold would do it but he could never find that peace of mind that was needed, it was always thinking about something that would keep him from meditating properly.

Lyon finished tying the string onto his makeshift bow; he still had to make the many arrows that would come with it, he had used them all for the last animal they cached. "Mk, be careful and don't be angry if you can't do it," He smiled over at Edd, his eyes genuinely happy. "You saved me, so it's ok if you can't do it."

The last part was supposed to be reassuring but it just added more pressure to him, if he had saved him once than he should be able to do it again. "Ok thank you very much Lyon." He tried to keep his composure when he walked away, but he was tired of looking strong for him.

He sat down on the ground, holding his staff with both his hands and leaving it on his lap, he sat crossed legged and tried to clear his mind, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths focusing on the earth…the sound of nature…the fact that they were running out of water. He shook his head, blowing a breath out, he needed to clear his mind, he needed to feel nature and the source of water. His mind wandered for some time before he remembered the faces that had come to him when the tablet had shown him. The face that had looked so sad it hurt and the other that looked innocent and in a way ignorant to what would happen, he wondered what went through that boys head and before he knew it he was clear minded and ready to connect with the earth. He felt it then, the earth moving and the water that was cutting across the ground, he knew exactly where it was knew, the direction it was going in and even felt how cold it was, his shivering ended his meditation and he opened his eyes in content. He felt so useful after that, he rushed over to Lyon and when he got to him he pointed to the right, breathing hard.

"I…found some…water." He huffed, a huge smile on his face.

Lyon had just finished making the last of the arrows, a slightly bored look on his face, but when Edd mentioned water he lit up, smiling and rushing over with him towards the stream. It was exactly where he had felt it; they both took huge gulps of the water, letting the cool feel quench them. The water helped so much, it given him strength that he had lost through the long trek in the forest.

"So how did you find it?"

Edd didn't know how to answer him, his magic wasn't hard to explain but he did it by feelings and he couldn't explain those. "I scanned the ground using my magic to connect with the earth, it takes years of concentration and help, but I don't know how I was able to do it." Leaving the uncertainty in the air didn't help much but it was the truth and Edd didn't want to lie to Lyon.

He started to fill their canteens, Edd found it very interesting that Lyon was able to think so far ahead when it came to surviving, any other kid would just be happy with drinking the water and being on their way, but Lyon had been sure to fill the canteens Edd had brought and make a bow for hunting. They put the bottles in Edd's pack and set on the quest again towards the Masters Guild, Edd didn't know anyone over there but Lyon had told him that there was a very powerful and young knight over there. He didn't know his name but he hoped it was one of the chosen ones he was looking for, the mental faces of the others was burned in his memories and he would get someone to draw them for him when he got to the guild so others could see who he was talking about.

Lyon secured the bow on his back and sheathed his knife on his belt, there hadn't been any attacks yet but thieves and other miscreants riddled the forest. Edd was surprised they had gone 2 days without getting attacked. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get some feeling in them when he saw something he couldn't imagine, his worst nightmares had come true and he stood there, his mouth in awe.

"Dear lord…" He said, breathless he just stood there; Lyon quickly walked up to his side and looked at his hands in worry.

"What's wrong hero?" He asked quickly, and then looked around afraid that there was someone out there.

Edd shook his head, this was much worse. "I'm filthy!" he shook his hands as if the dirt would magically come off if he did. "Absolutely, un-acceptably, filthy!" there wasn't much that needed to be said after that. Lyon gently grabbed his hand and literally pulled him towards the guild, while Edd checked his person realizing that he had a thick layer of dirt caked on his person.

"Hero's shouldn't be scared of dirt." Lyon stated but there was a small smile on him.

Edd shook his head almost tripping as he was being pulled. "It's not the dirt I'm afraid of, it's the fact that the dirt is on me and it is making me look like I've been rolling around in mud." He still flinched a little when he was called a hero, he just didn't feel as if he fit the part and what Lyon said made it even more apparent to him.

He let go of his hand and walked beside him instead of taking the lead, "So it's ok for hero's to be afraid of things…?" the question was barely heard like he was ashamed to even talk.

Edd grabbed Lyon's shoulder and turned him around so he was facing him, Lyon barely got up to his shoulders so he knelt down and looked him square in the eyes. He remembered asking the same question to Arnold when he was young. "Every hero is afraid of something, never think that you shouldn't be afraid, fear is an uncomfortable thing but it keeps you alive, keeps you feeling and will in the end keep you strong because you'll always feel fear, it's getting over it that defines you." He felt as if he was quoting Arnold word for word, but he hoped those words stayed with Lyon like they had with him.

The young boy nodded, smiling at him, there was a quick moment that Edd felt like hugging him, but quickly got up and scratched his head. "W…well let's continue." He wondered then if Arnold had held himself back like he just did, and if he had it saddened Edd to know that.

* * *

Ed was walking around the guild, taking a day off from training. He kept his hands in his pockets and his head hung low, it wasn't the cold that was making him do that but the sense of failure and weakness. He had felt pretty depressed over the course of the two days that followed his master leaving, the day he had left Ed couldn't sleep and then the next day the Knight General had sent him a letter saying that the mission was secret and that he shouldn't tell anyone. He still didn't understand why he couldn't come and his frustration was building up even when he was training it wasn't let out it just was bottled up and refused to come out. He hadn't felt so angry before in his life, it was as if his peaceful existence was all of a sudden torn to pieces and left with him to deal with it all alone. It was the fact that no one seemed to care that he was gone, sure none of them knew and that's what irritated him as well, everyone was going on living their lives while he was stuck with a secret that would change everything if anyone knew. He was wearing loose clothing with a green coat that he always loved to wear, he had his sword with him and was going off to the blacksmith, then after that a surprise visit to someone special to him, maybe get some answers. He opened the wooden door to the sound of clanking and sparks flying everywhere, he saw a chubby man hurrying from one bench to the other and seemed to be lost in his work, Ed sat down on the chair and played with his thumbs while the man worked, Ed had been here many times before and knew the man could be very mean if someone interrupted his work. The guy finished his work and turned around, sweat drenched his face but he didn't seem to mind and he snorted when he saw Ed.

"Haven't seen you here since you broke your sword, better not be another one of my beauties broken you got there." Weapon maintenance was something that always seemed to elude Ed if it wasn't for the fact that he was bored he probably wouldn't have done this anyways.

"Not this time, I actually kept it un-broken." Even though his voice was sincere the man still rolled his eyes.

He reached out, his pudgy fingers grabbing the sword greedily; he unsheathed it and inspected it, his eyes searching for anything that was out of the ordinary. "Yup, this thing is defiantly in the crapper, probably could've only used it about one more time before it broke, you dang knights always think your swords are indestructible and then want guys like me to fix them up all good and new for you." He shook his head and laid the sword on the iron table, then pulled out his hammer and walked to the furnace. "Just stay there and wait. I'll be able to fix her up yet, this is my pride and beauty after all."

Ed was patient as he waited, the thought of his new looking sword fresh in his mind, it was a nice one handed sword, his a slightly curved handle and a nice grip, the hilt was a diamond shape and the blade was a nice one that went straight up unlike his two handed sword that curved slightly. The blade was finally finished and the clerk gave him a stern look.

"Don't keep messing this blade up, you'll have to go to the best in the world if you want it fixed up again." He spit on the ground even if it was his store. "You'll need a magic blacksmith at the rate you're going out, and they scare me."

Ed thought about the magic blacksmiths, the ones who used runes, magic equipment and other things to make swords, they were very hard to find and he had only truly saw two in his lifetime that had traveled to the guild for specific reasons and his master never liked them because they were so expensive. Ed had always had an interest in them and defiantly wanted a weapon crafted by them. He paid the man and walked out, his salary was very well being a knight they were highly paid almost as much as mages, and seeing as he was a top one he was paid and even more.

He left the sword on his belt and walked over to the house that was fairly close to the knight's castle, in fact it was another castle that was even bigger than his. He walked into the grand hall of the royal castle, and there sat his mom, dad and little baby sister. The princess tiara she wore was defiantly cute on her. She smiled at her older brother, but his parents stared at him critically. He quickly rushed up to the end of the hallway and gave a quick bow before he spoke.

"Hi you guys!" Ed smiled, feeling a little less at home here than he was at the other castle, but still glad to see his royal family.

"Hi Ed, how's the knight stuff going." Sarah asked but her outburst was quickly criticized.

"We must address out Knights formally if you wish to talk to them." Their mother said, still not looking over at Ed.

"And watch your grammar as well young lady."

She sighed, clearly frustrated by the fact that she couldn't talk to her brother normally. "Sir Ed, how has your knight training been going?"

Ed smiled; the way this was going was defiantly entertaining. "It's been great! I learned how to use a one handed sword and now I can use both types, how have you been baby sister?"

"Your tone Knight!" The queen spoke sternly, her eyes daring Ed to do what he did again.

Ed gulped, and bowed again. "Sorry, how are you princess?"

She looked down at Ed, sadness covered her face and she gripped her dress tightly. "I'm well knight thank you."

That's when servant Jimmy walked in, holding the tea that was for the royal family, Ed knew when he should go.

Ed nodded and gave her a quick smile before he pardoned himself and left, he always forgot how sad visiting his parents made him. The life of a prince never had fit him even from a young age he had always been dirty and never remembered the rules that came with being royalty, that's why his parents had sent him to Knight school, thinking the rough nature and hard training would teach him how to be discipline, if anything it did the opposite he had luckily gotten his master and was able to stay the same him while he trained. So when he picked knighthood over royalty he was shunned by his family, all but his little sister who always was there for him and always loved him. He was terribly sad now and the frustration from the day was added too. He wished his master was here to help, he wished anyone was there to help.

He needed to find his master.

* * *

Eddy waited until night to go on his newest little travel; he slowly walked past the people and past the wanted boards of a boy in a dark robe and his face hidden, if it wasn't for the fact that it said murderer than he would have smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time. There were 3 bags of gold tied around his belt, not very large in size so they didn't weigh him down. The air was crisp and cool, signaling the upcoming winter time he dreaded winter the most out of all the seasons, it was always so cold and when you were following a target cold wasn't a good thing it often left him slightly lax and tired earlier. He walked towards a small white house, it looked pretty fancy but not enough for someone like him to be interested in. He untied one of the gold pouches from his belt and left it at the doorstep, he looked at the door for a long time, he wanted to knock on the door and be welcomed in, welcomed home. He felt like crying but kept his emotions packed tightly, he hadn't realized how long he was there until the lights turned on and he turned around quickly when the elderly man opened the door, because he knew if he looked than he might not have the power to leave.

"Are you…?" He sounded like he was going to cry, his voice sounded so sad that he wanted to turn around and show him his face, show him the truth. That his son would never come back, his son was gone.

Eddy waved him away without turning around and sprinted off to the left.

"Wait please! She's ok now!"

Eddy kept his pace the same, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. Eddy still had another stop to take so he couldn't talk, more like he didn't want to talk to them. The church that he wanted to go to was far off, so when he was out of sight of the man he slowed down to a steady pace. He walked for a while before he got to the church and did the same thing with them except he got out quickly. Instead of going back to his room in the assassin's quarters he decided to take a walk this time, he had no plans of taking a job and didn't want to scam anyone today. Instead he wanted to feel calm for once, feel like a normal civilian who didn't worry about survival of himself and others and didn't worry about what his next job would be, weather it would be too hard for him to handle, weather he would die. He concentrated on the smoke that came out of his mouth whenever he breathed, it was definitely getting colder, he would need warmer clothes if he wanted to stay out longer.

He heard something move in the background and kept walking, not giving away that he knew someone was there, they were too far and if he turned around they would simply run away. Eddy kept his head low and listened, another movement, closer this time. There were defiantly two people coming at him, they were skilled, the only real giveaway that they were there was the soft pitter patter of someone's feet hitting the ground hard, they would need to work on that, but if they were who Eddy thought they were than he would never give them the chance. When he heard a clicking noise and a whistling sound cutting through the air he dropped to the ground just as two knives bounced off the earth floor he was walking on. He turned around and the two people who were stalking him were going towards him at quick speeds, the first one drew a sword and slashed down towards him while the other held knives and threw them in his direction.

Eddy blocked the sword with his own and let the knives whizz past him barely missing him and the other person, the guy jumped back and Eddy stood up fully, he held his sword in-front of him and waited for the two other assassins to attack him, he knew that whenever someone else was trying to kill talking wasn't something you should do, so he kept his mouth shut and switched his focus from one man to the other. They were defiantly older than he was, bulkier too, they were wearing warm clothing that clung to their skin and showed their muscles, one had a big sword and was the taller of the two while the other was short and held three knives in his hand. The cloaks that covered their bodies were deep blue and had light silver markings on them; a dead giveaway in the dark, Eddy shook his head, amateurs.

"What are you shaking your head at fool?" The bigger of the two said, taking steps towards him, "Do you know who we are? The top assassins that the Elton guild could hire, that's who." The man took more steps towards him, Eddy shook his head again, the guy was advancing way too quickly and his sword was way too big for him to do really close combat like he was trying to do. Eddy wondered how he was able to stay alive this long.

"Carful there, you heard about this guy, he's pretty good." The man in the back said, his knives always in his hand and ready to throw if Eddy jumped out of the way, that's when he figured it out, they had lived so long because they worked together, Eddy had seen many assassins like that before, too afraid to go off by themselves so they would get someone else to help. He clenched his jaw; he always hated being labeled as 'pretty good'.

"Pffft! Never seen a guy as good as us before, he's no different."

Eddy reached for his throwing knives secretly behind his back, he did so without making any kind of gesture that would give it away, the man didn't seem to notice it at all. "Why would the Elton Guild send assassins to kill me instead of mages?" he knew that it was one of his rules to never talk, but he was never one to follow rules, even his own.

"Cause the top wizard Arnold has been killed, and your name has been popping up along with some others, so just to make sure some angry wizards have sent us to take you out." The guy was a couple feet away now; there were more questions Eddy had but they would have to wait now.

He threw the knives at the guy's head making him duck, Eddy followed suit so the short guy wouldn't hit him. He then jumped forward with his sword pointed out and stabbed the man in the shoulder, he screamed out in pain but his sword was too big and heavy to swing when he was kneeling down. Eddy quickly jumped back and threw another knife this one sticking in the guy's head. He shuddered his whole body seemed to spasm then he fell to the floor, a sick gurgling noise the last thing that escaped his mouth. Eddy looked for the other guy who seemed surprised by the incident, he should have taken that advantage but he needed answers and one of them couldn't talk.

"Why is my name going around the Elton guild?" He held another knife out, showing that if the guy ran he wouldn't get far.

"W…we don't know, some people suspected you, probably cause you've been taking out all the guards over here and they just wanted you gone." Even though he hesitated he still kept his compositor, never once did Eddy see him shake. "You're also the only one skilled enough to take out a guy like that, but it's not just your name that came up several others have we just haven't been told who."

Eddy glared at the guy and started taking steps towards him, his friend had failed to intimidate him when he did this but Eddy made sure he was scaring the guy. "Who would know about the guy who wrote the list? Better be a good informant too cause I have a few questions to ask him."

The guy twitched then and took a step back, "Kevin, the knight general would know he and the high wizards in the Elton guild were the only ones who got the list."

Eddy thought for a moment, he paused in his steps. Kevin the knight general was a famous knight who was the first to become a general at such a young age; he was also pretty close right now to the Masters Guild. Eddy knew who he would be visiting and soon. While he was thinking he barely had enough time to dodge a knife that was mean for his head, the only thing it cut was the hood he was wearing and it fell on his back, showing his face. The guy gasped, momentarily giving Eddy an opening. He took it, stabbing the guy through the chest and pulled it out letting the guy die as fast as he could. Eddy clenched his jaw again, Kevin the General was the one who had the list, Eddy had heard that he was on the outskirts of the Maters Guild; he was a General of the knights after all so he stayed close to all the knights. If Eddy wanted to go to a generals castle than he really needed to be ready, and by ready he meant everything that he had acquired from stealing. He smiled; he could finally use _'that' _again. Eddy walked back towards the assassin's headquarters and when he finally got to his room he walked over to the black market salesman.

"Hey Eddy, what do you need?" He was already rummaging through his pack, looking for supplies for knives and other resources.

"I'm gonna need some of that and the supplies for my special bomb drops." He smirked at the guys shocked expression.

"You must be going against some guy…" He whispered, taking the supplies out and handed them to him, then took the money and smiled. "I wish the guy good luck if you're using these things."

Eddy smiled his eyes fiery and fierce. "I do too."

* * *

**I'm definatly scared for Kevin, Eddy isnt the type of person to pay a visit and leave with everyone alive. Possible meet up for the three chosen ones? Well i cant tell ya cause it would give stuff away and i was told not to do that at author school :P Hope you like it though Review it for me so i know what you guys want, in your reviews put in what you want each character to be and ill see if i can do it, but just to let you know i already have some ideas on where i should put them but maybe yours are better than mine so go ahead and tell me! (P.s. im going to include my OC's Emma and Kenzie, if you dont know who they are check out my other story.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Take the bait

**I know I know, 2 chapters for High School is a real Ed and only like 1 for this, its kinda unfair and I'm sorry . im trying to get one story at a time but I don't know if I can do that, I actually found myself writing about heartless in this story because I had just switched from The trinity team to this story too quickly XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ed Edd n Eddy characters. I possess them! :D**

* * *

**Take the bait**

"We're almost there!" Lyon yelled, pointing to the large guild that was in-front of them now, they were standing on a large mountain looking down.

"Correct, I just hope they are peaceful, I've heard many rumors that the Knights guild is not home to the most civilized bunch."

Lyon looked at him and then back at the guild. "Really, have you met a lot of knights?" The question should have been easy to answer but left a pit in Edd's stomach for some strange reason.

"Err... well…no…" He stammered, he had thought of lying then, but just didn't have the heart to lie to someone so young. "But I've heard this from very wise people."

"Do you know if they've ever met a knight?" Lyon wasn't trying to be mean; it was genuine curiosity for a guild he had never seen before.

Again Edd hesitated when he answer, stumbling for words. "Well….I would assume so, they have lived for a pretty extended period of time, I would think in their long years of life that they would have to have met a knight at one point."

Lyon nodded, accepting the answer he was given, which was good because Edd was done thinking. They would get there in about two days; again they had not seen any signs of bandits or thief's that would have wanted to steal from them, this was a complete surprise for Edd because there had been so much talk about killers in these woods that he was sure that they would have gotten out blood stained and hurt, but instead it seemed like they were coming out scot free. He knew it was bad luck, but he had to voice his opinion with Lyon.

"Do you find it odd that we have not been attacked yet?"

Lyon's grip on his bow tightened. A small gesture that Edd had barely caught. "Well you know what they say about elves. They have great luck, maybe it's because you are with me."

Edd, who was a firm believer that there was no such thing as luck, didn't really like the answer, but like Lyon had before, accepted it. Going down the hill meant that both of them would get tired a lot quicker than before and again Edd was deeply impressed with how Lyon would constantly show his survival skills. He would ration the water they drank to sips that were just enough to quench both of them and would distribute the food accordingly, he would end up getting less because he was younger but he always said that he was fine with it, that it didn't bother him at all. It did bother Edd though, he felt like a glutton getting most the meat they had acquired. He should have voiced his opinion but again he was trying to fill the role of the hero he was being hailed as. He would never be a hero though, Arnold was a hero, not him, he wasn't good enough for that label. While they were sitting there it occurred to Edd how long it had been since he mourned for Arnold, which was a good and bad thing all at the same time. He was able to keep focused and strong as long as he didn't mourn but he also felt like he was tarnishing Arnolds name by not thinking of him enough. He looked over at Lyon to see him adjusting and tinkering with items in his sack and he thought about how hard it must be for him to go on without his parents, and how strong he must have been to be able to carry himself the way he was, maybe that's what it was also like for Edd, maybe he had actually gotten stronger as well. Apart of him wanted to thank Lyon but that would just be weird if he randomly thanked him for no reason.

He thought about what Arnold would do, really thought about it and he couldn't come up with an answer, it wasn't that Arnold never thanked him, but there was no way he could read his masters thoughts so he never knew how he had been thanked. So he got up and did something he thought would be good enough, he rubbed Lyon's straight hair and smiled at him.

"You're very helpful." If he had been looking at himself he would have seen that he was crying, because it was like he was trying to be something that he had tried to run away from this whole time, being his own kind of mentor.

Lyon hugged him.

* * *

"Good evening knight." His mom greeted in the most formal of ways, Ed was bowing in front of them with his eyes closed, some part of him felt dead when hearing her say that.

He felt numb so the usual pain he had didn't come. "Fine my queen, thank you for asking." His head was still bowed; he couldn't look until he had said what he needed too. "I have a question to ask of you my queen."

She raised her eyebrow; there hadn't been many times that he had asked for a favor, especially from her.

"Speak your request than knight." The king commanded.

He sighed; it wasn't embarrassing anymore to bow to his parents, how sad was that? "I would like to have a private moment with the princess please." He looked up then, staring both of them in the eyes. He needed this.

If it weren't for the fact that he had been so appropriate when entering he didn't think they would have let him, but they gave him a nod and he rushed over to his sister's room, she was at the moment combing her hair and staring outside, she seemed surprised to see him. "Hey Edd, what is it?"

He stared at her for a while before he answered, he didn't want to tell her this but out of everyone he knew she was the one that needed this news more than anyone. "I'm leaving the guild." He sounded firm, so sure of himself that it even scared him.

She didn't look shocked. "What do you mean, for a mission?" When he didn't answer, when he looked away from her she knew what he meant, she practically tackled him. "No! You can't go, why are you going?!"

He shushed her sharply; if their parents heard her screaming and ran in he would get in lots of trouble. "I need to find my master, I need to be useful or I won't be able to be me." He was horrible at explaining things.

She looked confused and then shook her head again, tears were rolling down her face and it made Ed feel like the worst brother in the world, he could stop that crying if he stayed. But he knew he couldn't. She kept crying, it was the saddest moment of his life, all he did was hold her and cry with her, a brother bidding farewell to his sister. They cried for what seemed like forever before she let go of him and stared up at her older brother.

"Just….promise me you'll come back…"

And what was he supposed to say to that? No, maybe, he couldn't do that to her. "I'll come back, knight's honor." He saluted her, but the mood was too playful for him to give her a straight face.

She smiled up at him and hugged him for a long time before he grabbed her hand and led her out to the city, there was a secret exit where Ed's bedroom used to be and when they were very young they would use it to sneak out into the bustling city and get a view of how it was to be a commoner. Ed played every carnival game, let her see every pretty flower, even feed the birds, by the time they had finished it was dark outside and they had slipped back into her room for one last bed time story. While he read he scanned her face until she was finally asleep, her breaths even and dry tears that had run down her face while he read, he wiped them off and kissed her on the cheek. Before he left he dropped a piece of paper with something inside on the nightstand that she used, he snuck out using the same exit and went back to the knights castle to retrieve his things. His armor, a long sword, a shield and a two handed sword that he left on his back, to anyone else this would be a heavy load, but for him it was child's play. When he walked out it was as if his senses were heightened, he could feel the cool breeze brush across his skin, the way his armor clung tightly to his body and made him feel confined almost, a burden of a knight as they would say. He walked with purpose, a lot of it to be exact, because he would find his master and slay the dragon king, he'd come back to his sister, but probably not alive, he couldn't be sure of that, it's why he only said that he would come back, he didn't want to lie to her.

This is how his journey would start, a crying knight walking down towards what he assumed was his death, he wondered if this is how his master felt, because if it was than it was all the more reason for him to go.

* * *

He was very cold right now, but who else wouldn't be with wind blowing in their face. Eddy was staring off in the distance while his 'friend' road off towards the place where his target was kept. Oh he had waited for this moment, him and Kevin weren't exactly the best of friends. Kevin had seen Eddy before when trying to kill him after he had ruined a boat of his that was carrying gold and other precious cargo, Eddy had ate heftily that day. Kevin had been left standing there looking at a sinking boat and cursing his name. That was the only time Eddy had seen him and he hoped that this time would be the last, if he was able to take out the guy who had ordered him to be killed then that meant a lot less assassins for him to deal with, and that meant other people around him wouldn't get hurt, and by others he only meant two.

"Hey! Get some sleep we won't get there for another two days!" The guy practically screamed at him, they were actually going pretty fast in the weird contraption that both wizards and blacksmiths had somehow made, it had wheels, but it was also made of metal, it looked like a small carriage that didn't use horses and used magic as a fuel source, Eddy had only seen this thing once, and that was it, this thing must have been very rare because he had to specially order the guy to come out and help him, and it had taken all night for him to get there, it had also cost a hefty fine that Eddy really didn't want to pay.

"Fine, but wake me up when we get close I'll probably just sleep the whole two days." Eddy never actually slept, he would just doze off, he was always ready for an attack, another killer who would want him dead, the life of an assassin.

"You got it buddy! Hey do I get in on what this little scavenge is about or are you one of those guys who doesn't talk about it because it's just 'business'?"

Eddy didn't like the way he had said that, if he knew what was good for him he would shut up before Eddy had to resort to violence to keep the guy quiet, but if there was one thing Eddy could do it was lie very well. "I'm going over to the Masters guild to talk to a very important blacksmith whose name has come up, I want him to make me a sword."

"You talking about Rolf the fortune telling blacksmith?" The guy said, in awe Eddy had heard stories of the guy but didn't think he was real. "I hear he disappeared a while back ago after telling a guy he would die in a week! It was crazy; he just died that same exact day that Rolf predicted!"

Eddy didn't believe it, there was no magic, no wisp, or inner strength that could predict the future. If there was though Eddy would like to meet this guy and ask him a few questions about his own future, would he even live long enough to have one?

His answer was just a shrug; he kind of wanted to talk to the man. He seemed good natured, but he was in killing mode right now, and there were no words besides the last of his opponent that he wanted to hear or say. He was starting to get sleepy anyways, the mission would have to wait as he closed his eyes and began to doze off, when sleep finally came it was from the soothing feel of the rumble from the ride.

He didn't remember actually going asleep, he was an assassin, they never slept, but he woke up with drool on his face, eyes barely opening and a dream of all dreams. He stretched and yawned loudly enough to get the drivers attention.

"Well darn, you slept an entire day! Never thought that was humanly possible, must have been tired!"

Eddy slowly sat up, his brain still recharging. A whole day, he didn't remember getting any sleep for a long time and he was due a couple hours. His stomach made noises and he clenched it, he was starving. "Where's the food?" he knew it wasn't exactly polite to ask that way but he was too hungry to care.

The man laughed loudly and pointed to a compartment on the side of Eddy. "Right there, ya I'd be pretty hungry if I were you, go ahead eat as much as you like."

Eddy took his word for it and ate half of the provision that he was given. Chicken, berry's, everything was so good; he was surprised that the man had stocking up food for him, no wonder the ride cost so much. After he had finished he looked out towards the side, watching all the trees go past him at a rapid pace, the man looked back at him then at the road before he decided to talk.

"You know, this is the only car that's been made!" He said loudly, a part of his sentence made Eddy feel special in a way. "Not a lot of people know about us, who told you?"

"A close informant of mine did, he is one of the most plugged in guys I know, he knows about everything that happens and when it happens." He didn't display much, just enough to get him off of his case.

The guy didn't seem to care all that much, he just shook his head and smiled. Eddy closed his eyes again and let himself sleep.

He needed this before a big battle.

* * *

"We're finally here," Lyon sounded so excited that the energy seemed to spread to Edd. "Do you think that mama and papa are here?"

Edd was not going to kill this little boys dream; anyways he was an optimistic person he really believed in the good life had. "I would very much think so, they must have gone here."

Lyon looked like he was going to cry, but he blinked them away. "Mk, let's go look for them then." He walked ahead of Edd like he knew where he was going, then stopped and looked left and right. "Um…where is it we go again?"

Edd looked around, then saw a blacksmiths shop, they were usually very informed so Edd guessed there would be the place to go. "Let's talk to the blacksmith; he must know where the main Knight Information center is."

They walked in to find a chubby sweaty man who was pounding with his hammer on a sword. When he noticed them he stopped and looked at them like they were annoying him. "What?"

Edd was taken aback by his rudeness but was too busy to care. "We're looking for a Knight who would know where rescued citizens would go."

It didn't take the guy that long to think, Edd expected that. "You'd be looking for Kevin then, he's pretty close, just go west of here and keep going until you see a path, goes right to his castle."

Lyon left before they could even thank him, Edd was wondered how it was that Lyon was able to stay so patient while they walked. He followed closely, taking in the view of the Masters guild, it wasn't like he'd ever been there before, it was nice to broaden his horizon and see a new place like this. They walked down a stone path towards the castle, they could see it from a ways away and it looked pretty big.

"What do you think they do over there?" Lyon asked, he had thrown away his bow and now only had his knife; he didn't want to go there with a makeshift bow.

Edd guessed it was the same for them as his castle was for the ancient wizards. "I'm guessing that the castle is their headquarters, and if Kevin is the one who is leading it than he must be the equivalent to a knight general, they are pretty well known."

It surprised Edd how little Lyon knew about the master guild, he thought that the Elves knew a lot about the different guilds, the four main ones were the Masters, Tide, Dragon Eye, and Elton but there were many, many more that were all around the world. The Elven guild was actually well known around all the others, they seemed to be allied with the Tide guild, and were very good fighters. The front door to the castle was very large and there were men on the top watching them as they entered. Lyon was literally shaking with excitement when they were finally able to see the general, Kevin was a proud looking man, his armor was red with silver lining and he looked at them as a general should.

"What is it that you want?" His voice echoed in the large room, and he sat on what looked like a very fancy chair on top of stairs.

"We want to know where rescued citizens from other villages would be kept," Edd stated as he held Lyons shoulder.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the boy. "Ah, so you and that boy are looking for someone, I'm guessing parents."

"His parents, I have an entirely separate affair I would like to speak to you about."

Kevin seemed curious about that and looked through a book that was next to him. "That kids parents are probably being held at the investigation center, its right by the Knights castle."

Lyon smiled wide, they knew where his parents were now, that was a step in the right direction, now they just needed to walk there and they'd be fine.

"Now, what is your question mage, hurry up I don't got all day." Even if he rushed him Kevin still leaned forward on his chair, he was curious.

Edd opened his mouth to answer but there was a scream down the hall, then another and his stomach clenched, those were the sounds of people dying, without thinking he pushed Lyon to the side just as the doors to Kevin's room blew open with a thunderous bang and a hooded figure walked in. The explosion had blown Edd backwards and he hit the stairs hard.

This was bad, he didn't know why, but this was really bad.

* * *

Eddy looked from one side to the other, quickly analyzing his opponents. A kid, a mage that looked about his age, and Kevin, his target. He quickly sprinted forward just as Kevin had drawn his sword, but he was stopped by a pillar of earth. The mage had his staff held high and was already up.

"You killed those people!" There was too much rage in the mages eyes, like he was letting all his anger out on him; Eddy would take advantage of that.

He quickly jumped back and looked at the mage. "So?" Eddy knew how to push others buttons and finding his was too easy.

Instead of answer him he shot a fireball and Eddy was just able to roll out of the way when a blast of water came at him, he lifted his sword and let the water hit it while he stood. He saw movement to his left and the kid ran towards him, he drew his other sword and hit the kid in the stomach with its hilt, he gasped and fell to the floor clutching his abdomen.

"Lyon!" Another flurry of blasts were sent towards him, he looked up to see Kevin sitting back down on his chair and smiling, that only ticked him off more.

He side stepped the blasts and charged at the guy, he swung his sword and he parried it with his staff. "Why are you doing this?" The mage asked, he was straining to hold the block.

Eddy flipped his other sword so the hilt was facing the mage then he swung it forward and hit him square in the cheek. "Trust me, if you knew how bad this guy was you'd do it too." He pointed his sword towards Kevin and glared at him.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" Kevin stood up straight again and smiled. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since you sunk my ship at the docks and left me for dead."

More earth attacks and Eddy jumped even farther away from Kevin. "I…can't let you kill him; I've already witnessed enough deaths!" The mage was holding his staff so tightly his hands were white.

Eddy almost laughed. That was something not a lot of people said to an assassin. He lifted both his swords and got ready for another charge. "Sorry, but you got to witness one more than."

He planned to run but the mage beat him to it, he quickly sprinted towards Eddy, fire blazing on his staff and swung down, Eddy just had enough time to lift both his swords when a giant explosion blew right in-front of him, he flew backwards along with the Mage and hit the wall. Eddy quickly threw off his cape and let it burn to the floor, the mage got up again and charged at him with the same fire, Eddy wouldn't let it happen again. He threw three knives and they knocked down the staff, the guy hissed in pain and looked at his hand just as Eddy flew forward and grabbed his arm, holding his sword up, getting ready to slash down on him, to kill him.

The guys hand was glowing where Eddy was holding his arm, the same sadness washed over him from before, he hit the mages head with the swords hilt and watched him crumble to the ground. Kevin was standing at the top with a large sword drawn, they stared each other down.

"Looks like that guy got the better of you there, or have you gotten weaker since I saw you?"

He was trying to get to him, it was working. "Even if I had gotten weaker I'd still be able to kick your butt!"

Kevin got into a fighting stance and smiled. "Let's go then Dork." That was something from their past that shouldn't have been said.

Eddy charged and Kevin jumped down the stairs, they met each other in the middle with a loud _clang_. Eddy let out a grunt as his two swords held Kevin's one in place. They stared at the other and watched every little movement. Kevin stomped down trying to hit his foot and sent Eddy backwards with his strength; Eddy fell back and landed on his back, he was just able to roll out of the way when a sword stabbed where he had been. He got up and tucked one of his swords in, reaching into a pouch.

"I win." Eddy was smirking and he clenched onto the thing in his bag.

"Don't get cocky!" Kevin roared, he held his sword with both hands and ran forward.

Eddy had waited for it and when it came he fully expected what happened. Kevin's sword was slashed down at him in a wide arc, he got down as low as he could to just dodge it, then threw small spherical objects all over his person, there were some on his legs and chest now. Eddy barrel rolled forward and smirked as he watched Kevin's surprised expression.

He reached for one of them and Eddy held a hand out. "I wouldn't if I were you, mess with them too much and they blow."

Kevin clenched his jaw and gave Eddy one of his most hated glares. "What are these?"

Eddy's smirk turned into a full grin, one of complete evil. He enjoyed this way too much; the part that liked it seemed to take control of him. "Bomb drops; if I add some of my wisp to them they automatically turn into pretty nice explosives." He started to clench his fist and the drops began to glow. "This is gonna hurt." He clenched his fist completely and they exploded, scattering rubble all over the place and smoke plume from the spot, Eddy had to close his eyes from all of it.

He would need to find a way to make them a little stealthier, then again there weren't many stealthy kinds of bombs. He knew that other knights would storm here quickly enough after that loud noise. He turned around to walk away but then heard a noise from the small crater and a hand popped up from it.

"Ill…..kill….." He didn't finish his sentence. The hand slumped back down beside him, Eddy quickly walked over to see that Kevin looked seriously injured, his armor was blown to bits, revealing skin and blood, but he intact and alive.

Eddy didn't think twice, he drew a knife and positioned it, he knew where he was going to hit. Right in Kevin's exposed chest, right at the heart. Before he threw it the same sadness overcame him and he stopped, it was never like him to stop right in the middle of doing something like this. His gaze shifted over to the unconscious mage and the boy.

"_I've already witnessed enough deaths!"_

He looked at Kevin again, he should kill him, he would come to get him again, but the mage boy's words stuck with him. He put the knife back and took the book on Kevin's table, then ripped the page with his information on it, now he didn't exist as far as the records went, perfect for someone like him. He heard the marching of others running in and looked back at the three on the ground, he could kill them yes, but he wouldn't.

The mage from before weakly looked up at him, they stared at each other only for a moment before he climbed up a window and jumped out.

When he left he felt better than any other mission he had ever done. He hated that feeling, and buried it deep. There was no time to feel right now.

* * *

Edd clumsily stood up and clutched his head; the blow had definitely stunned him. He felt a little light headed and dizzy but he shook those feelings off as he studied Lyon, nothing bad, no contusions or anything. The assassin had left them alive, why?

He heard a groan from the hole and slowly walked over to it, any quick movements made him feel like he might throw up. When he saw Kevin in the ground he almost did just that. He looked horrible, he had burn marks scattered across his body, his armor was all over the place and his whole upper body was fully exposed, all that was on him were remains from his pant's (thank the heavens) but still looked like he had been fighting a dragon.

When the men had finally gotten to the door Edd was healing some of Kevin's wounds, as a mage he knew some ways to heal with his magic but it did nothing for Kevin. The men quickly escorted him out on a stretcher and went to looking at Lyons and Edd's wounds, it wasn't until then that he realized that his arm was bleeding and his clothes were destroyed.

"What did the man look like?" One of the investigators strongly asked as Edd's arm was being bandaged.

He could have told them that it wasn't a man who had attacked but a boy about the same age as him but he just shook his head, the movement itself made him tired. "I don't know…" But he did, Edd never lied yet he felt he had to for this person, he spared their lives, so Edd felt obliged to lie for him, it was simple.

The man eventually got fed up with Edd not answering and left him alone with Lyon; they sat with the young boy leaning on him and Edd keeping him as close as he could. After that little scare Edd didn't want the boy out of his sight. Eventually though his parents came and he screamed as only a young boy could and hugged them. His parents looked absolutely delighted to see him, his father walked over and shook his hand and his mother hugged him tightly, telling him he was apart of their family and they didn't know what they could do to repay him, he told them that they owed him nothing, Lyon had actually saved him. And it was true, without Lyon Edd didn't know where he'd be, angry at the world, hating it for all it did to him was probably an easy guess for the smart mage. When they had finally left the sun was going down and they insisted he come in and stay, he accepted but he had to do one more thing before leaving.

The palace for the Masters guild was very large, even bigger than Kevin's. He walked in and bowed to the king and queen, both who looked at him a little agitatedly, he was keeping them. Their princess looked at him in awe and amazement, probably the first time she had seen a mage. He quickly got to the point before they threw him out.

"I'd like to ask about a knight who I've been looking for." He presented them the picture of the boy from his vision, Lyon and his mom had been great help in listening to his explanation and drawing him out, it looked perfect.

They only studied it for a moment before the girl started to cry and the parents look at him as if he was a killer. "Why do you want to know?" The king practically growled at him.

Edd was taken aback, he started to feel fear work its way inside him but he still answered. "I…need his assistance for a mission of great importance, I need to find him." He waited for the response but he did not get one for some time.

"We do not know where he is, this Knight is our son and his name is Ed." Edd found it amusing that their names were the exact same, did the other chosen one also have the same name?

"If you find him, please bring him back, his absence has saddened our daughter greatly and we just want her to be happy again." The mom pleaded, but the words stung Edd in a way he didn't know possible. They just wanted him beck because it saddened their daughter.

Edd clenched his fists, he wanted to yell at them and tell then that he was a person and deserved to be missed instead of used to make their daughter compliant again.

He didn't though, burying the rage deep within him, where he could not reach it again, his rage had made him fight irresponsibly before, he wouldn't let his feelings control him again.

"I will find him, you have my word." He said through clenched teeth, and then quickly left.

The rage didn't leave him, it started to spread then and he felt as if he might do something rash. Maybe that's what the assassin felt as well. The other chosen one.

* * *

Eddy slept in the weird machine as it drove off, did he regret what he had done?

The slow vibrating was soothing but his mind wasn't calmed at all, the mages words were trapped in his head and refused to leave. He kept them locked in himself, deep down where only the worst of his memories went, because now wasn't the time for him to sulk.

He really did feel a lot better coming back from this mission than the others.

* * *

**So they finally meet! Well not exactly XD Ed's gone Eddy left and Edd is stuck at the moment. I hoped you liked the chapter though it was weird to make because I wanted to add another part for Ed but I need to save that for the next part see you all soon! :P**


End file.
